<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【胜出】Beta与发情期 by JessieJz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709011">【胜出】Beta与发情期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieJz/pseuds/JessieJz'>JessieJz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieJz/pseuds/JessieJz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>起名就是……和上次的AB对应的，但是关系也不是特别大。<br/>跟我念，傻黄甜，傻——黄——甜——<br/>祝大家情人节快乐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【胜出】Beta与发情期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　事务所同事告诉爆豪胜己有人找他，眼神有些微妙，犹豫着说那人有些古怪。爆豪胜己走到门口看见裹得像个粽子的绿谷出久——不难认，最外一层的这件外套眼熟得很，是爆豪胜己自己的——口罩外露出的眼角都有些泛红。他小心翼翼地把口罩拉下一点，眨了眨那双仿佛泛着水光的眼睛，看着爆豪胜己糯声说：“小胜，我……我想你了。”<br/>　　这句话在此刻的爆豪胜己耳中，在发情期的绿谷出久口中说出，其含义与“我想做爱了”一般无二。爆豪胜己四下看看，带着绿谷出久走进楼梯间，任由绿谷出久小心翼翼地扑在他胸前，搂住他的后背，把下巴搁在绿谷出久发顶：“不是早上才做过吗？”<br/>　　绿谷出久用鼻尖蹭了蹭爆豪胜己的脖子，嗅着爆豪胜己身上的味道。身为Beta的爆豪胜己显然是没有信息素的，但他身上的味道，熟悉的安心的味道，也同样能够一定程度地安抚此刻的绿谷出久，他的双手紧紧抓着爆豪胜己的衣服，声音闷闷地从口罩和衣物里传出来：“……还想做。”<br/>　　“那怎么不打电话给我？”爆豪胜己指尖捏着绿谷出久的两缕头发。发情期的Omega整个人都是软的，头发都仿佛比平时更加柔软，靠在他臂弯里的绿谷出久，像一块热腾腾的糯米年糕。<br/>　　绿谷出久低着头，半天没出声，只有暖热的呼吸挠过爆豪胜己的颈间，许久才低声说：“……本来不想打扰你这边的工作的。”<br/>　　就算作为伴侣陪伴发情期的Omega是情理之中的。<br/>　　但是实在控制不住。爆豪胜己在心里替他补上了后半句。<br/>　　爆豪胜己安抚性自上而下地摸了摸他的Omega的后背，绿谷出久的双臂几乎是十分明显的僵了一下，即便是这种程度的触碰，对于现在的绿谷出久而言也称得上是刺激性的了。但绿谷出久的身体熟悉属于恋人的味道和习惯的动作方式，放松肌肉任由爆豪胜己动作，呼吸渐渐舒缓下来。<br/>　　两个人在楼梯间抱了一会，爆豪胜己脱下身上穿着的外套，和车钥匙一起递给绿谷出久：“车在楼下，去车里等我吧。”<br/>　　绿谷出久点头嗯了一声，在爆豪胜己的注视下走下楼梯，走下一层后低头看着手里的外套，闭上眼睛把鼻子埋在爆豪胜己外套的衣领之间，深吸一口气，才抬起头来，小心翼翼地重新带好口罩，向楼下走。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　发情期的Omega除了性欲旺盛外还极其缺乏安全感。关于Omega这一性别本身的所有信息，绿谷出久在生理健康课上都曾经学过。但知悉不足以抚平他心中的不安。这些，由信息素和Omega体内的激素决定的不安，与他心里明白的，自己现在的发情期，以及小胜只是去工作，并非抛弃他，完全是不能够互相改变的事情。<br/>　　他不想干扰小胜的工作，不想在动物性本能面前示弱屈服。他身体蜷缩如婴孩般，把自己裹在被子里，埋在属于爆豪胜己的衣物中，嗅着属于爆豪胜己的味道，握着渗出前液的阴茎自我纾解。<br/>　　白色粘稠的精液沾在绿谷出久的手心里，是令他自己都脸红的浓郁Omega信息素的味道。绿谷出久用指尖捏着一件爆豪胜己的衣物提在鼻尖前，淡得几乎消散尽的味道，是来自爆豪胜己味道的线索，残余一丝一缕的，令绿谷出久无限神往的味道。<br/>　　太少了，太淡了，绿谷出久痴恋地收缩鼻子吸入熟悉的气息，是足以诱惑灵魂的吸引力，却远远不能够满足，以至于越多的摄入，越觉得渴求。<br/>　　好想小胜。<br/>　　绿谷出久目光有些呆怔地看着房间某处，后知后觉地发现自己的泪湿了枕头上的一小片，慌忙用袖口去抹，又仓皇地跑去洗手间冲洗手心里的白色浊液，抬起头来看着洗手台镜子里自己泛红的眼眶，暗自想，像这样狼狈不堪的自己，小胜大概一直以来都忍耐得很辛苦吧。<br/>　　即便是明白这不过是Omega发情期常会有的心态，也无法控制，无力改变。他蜷缩成团抱着爆豪胜己的衣物，握着手机忍耐着不去给爆豪胜己发消息，终于是忍不住带着信息素抑制贴出门，鬼使神差地走到了爆豪胜己的事务所。<br/>　　谁说得准是不是鬼使神差呢。<br/>　　绿谷出久从不喜欢自己的发情期。<br/>　　但爆豪胜己却并不厌烦绿谷出久的发情期。<br/>　　站在他事务所门口的绿谷出久，微仰着头望他的那双眼，像幼鹿，像孱弱柔软的兔子，看着他，主动向他求助，寻求一个身体紧紧相贴的怀抱。<br/>　　——但绿谷出久从不是兔子。就算是，那也是只尖牙厉爪的兔子，能够咬断撕碎逞凶的敌人，却也能帮助和保护他人。<br/>　　他习惯于给予援手，却不习惯于依赖旁人。<br/>　　也因此爆豪胜己不反感这种时候的绿谷出久，——甚至可以说是喜欢，格外喜欢，这种时候依赖他，选择去依赖他的绿谷出久。<br/>　　发情期的绿谷出久显得对性事颇为急不可耐，但偏偏爆豪胜己在这种时候显得格外有耐心。绿谷出久双手环拥着爆豪胜己的脖子索吻，脚下一个不慎，两个人一起栽倒在柔软的床里。也顾不上脱鞋，爆豪胜己吸吮着绿谷出久的两瓣嘴唇，准备把自己包裹得严严实实的小Omega如拆礼物般层层解开。绿谷出久双手圈成环抱着爆豪胜己，偶尔睁开湿漉漉的眼睛看他，一眨眼就像一个吻，如被奖励糖果般的孩童般餍足，又咂着嘴想索取更多。<br/>　　发情期的Omega不需要太多前戏，绿谷出久渴求的是被进入，被贯穿，被打桩般狠狠撞击臀肉成霞一样的粉红色。层层衣衫都是束缚，缠绵也像是甜蜜的牵绊，可爆豪胜己不紧不慢地解他的扣子，一颗一颗用双手打开，胸前过分敏感的两点仅仅是因为与衣物的摩擦就变得红粉挺立起来，随着衣物被褪去而显现在两人眼里，如竭力展示自己的孔雀一般翘着乳首，不管绿谷出久多想掩藏自己的心思，都无法藏匿渴望与思念——哪怕仅仅是半日不见。<br/>　　绿谷出久自欺欺人地移开眼睛不敢看爆豪胜己，却被爆豪胜己单手掐着两侧微鼓的脸颊亲吻。爆豪胜己不知道绿谷出久的信息素是不是甜的，但他总觉得绿谷出久身上有一股奶味，从很久以前就这样觉得——或许是幼稚又天真的奶味。明明早不是涉世未深的孩子了，却从不改那股蠢劲儿。舌上，颈间都是相似的味道，爆豪胜己吮吻他的舌头，总忍不住顺着这股味道溯回旧得记不清源头的从前。<br/>　　是不是从那时起，就注定要这么喜欢这个家伙，注定爱他到无法自拔。<br/>　　他不知道，这个问题没有答案，也不需要答案。他有时想溺死在绿谷出久里，作为一个暖热甬道的怀抱的绿谷出久，作为一片海的绿谷出久。<br/>　　但那双眼不像海，像一眼泉，在发情期的时候，窄得只够涌出对他的爱意，满得四处涌溢。一双腿情不自禁地环住爆豪胜己的腰，直白又怯懦地轻轻蹭着，像发情的动物轻轻颤动的尾巴，细小却引诱意味十足的讯号。<br/>　　爆豪胜己觉得自己忍不下去了，绿谷出久想做了，他又何尝不是。得到释放后涨大勃起的阴茎带着令人无法忽视的热度和重量垂在绿谷出久的小腹腹肌上，绿谷出久顺着压力的触感看过去，却挪不开视线了，像是贪食的孩子，眼睛里都是馋，爆豪胜己手握着自己那根，看着绿谷出久笑：“怎么？想吃？”<br/>　　绿谷出久脸上的红迅速又更浓了一层，却没有否认，伸出手握着爆豪胜己的阴茎，倒真一副要做口交的样子。爆豪胜己的阴茎被他这点举动刺激得似乎又涨大了些，<br/>没拒绝绿谷出久，两人调换了个合适的姿势，绿谷出久张口含住圆润膨胀的龟头顶端，嘴唇裹住含吮，舌尖卷过顶端的精孔，两只手像被阴茎热度烫得发怯，却无论如何没肯离开，双手指尖和半个手掌捧成一个圈，像抱着那根东西似的，爆豪胜己觉得嗓子干得厉害，看绿谷出久自顾自地对着他的阴茎上下动作。<br/>　　无论什么样的动作，由发情期的Omega做出来，都总要多几分纤弱与情色，又何况本就是性意味十足的举动，做的人还是绿谷出久。就连几分不娴熟都像青涩的引诱，绿谷出久一点一点把爆豪胜己的阴茎满满含进口腔里，动作不很顺畅，微微皱着眉头，难受得眼角有些泛红，却还是努力想把整根都吃进去，嘴唇有些困难地包裹在深色性器上，喉咙轻微耸动，挤着爆豪胜己的阴茎险些直接射出来。<br/>　　爆豪胜己指尖穿进绿谷出久的发根，使得绿谷出久抬起头来，绿色晶莹的眼里，爱意与依恋浓得像蜜，距离很近、又很遥远地看着爆豪胜己。像是已经清清楚楚毫不遮掩地把喜欢摆在人眼前，却还是一次次让人讶异，这份喜欢这么多，这么多。爆豪胜己被汹涌而直白的情感冲击得一瞬间甚至有些手足无措，却又很快找回了自我。<br/>　　他靠过去吻绿谷出久，Omega乖乖地依附着他柔软的嘴唇，小心翼翼地伸着舌头索取更多，被爆豪胜己吮住尽数满足，绿谷出久渐渐情不自禁地紧紧抱住爆豪胜己的后背，牢牢不肯松开——Omega的占有欲，从不输于Alpha。<br/>　　直至氧气不足够呼吸，两人的嘴唇勉强才分开。绿谷出久鼻尖贴着爆豪胜己的脖子轻嗅，谨慎地藏着自己的意图，却无法按耐因为爆豪胜己身上满是自己信息素味道而雀跃的心思，他用脸颊轻轻蹭着爆豪胜己的脖子，双腿环上爆豪胜己的腰——意味明确而直接。<br/>　　爆豪胜己也不再刻意吊弄他，摸进内裤里连带外裤一起拽下，抱着绿谷出久双腿分开跨坐在自己身上，掀起绿谷出久的上衣，衔住他一侧乳首轻吮，绿谷出久控制不住声音颤抖地低叫出声。两瓣臀肉之间夹着的爆豪胜己的阴茎，若有若无地在湿滑液体的润滑中磨蹭着，龟头时不时蹭过汩汩流出液体的肉口边缘。<br/>　　两人的呼吸都潮湿又软热，分不清你我地交错在一起，绿谷出久侧过半个肩膀去摸顶在自己屁股上的阴茎，被自己流出的液体滑脱手了一次才握住，抵在自己的穴口上，向后一点点坐下去，肠肉内壁被缓缓撑开，贴合吸吮爆豪胜己的阴茎，每一寸的摩擦，都是极大的性快感裹挟冲击着绿谷出久。<br/>　　完全坐下去的时候绿谷出久浑身都布满了细汗，两条大腿都有些酸软无力，身体里的阴茎带着令人无法无视的硬度与热度分隔开敏感肠肉，每一点移动都是微小的刺激，快感如过电一般直击脑海，绿谷出久两条手肘靠在爆豪胜己的肩膀上，想抬一抬屁股，却没能成功。他被快感抽空去了力气。<br/>　　绿谷出久脱力地把额头低靠在爆豪胜己的额头上，表情里明明是无能为力的意思，却又像表达着别的什么。爆豪胜己笑了，抬头看着半倚靠在他身上的绿谷出久，双臂环着他的腰，胯间上下动作起来，两人的嘴唇如鱼于水最自然不过的交融结合，缠绵不忍分别，亲吻自己所爱的人。绿谷出久觉得他好爱爆豪胜己，他怎么能不爱他，这是小胜啊，属于他的全部，他都那么喜欢。<br/>　　吻得热烈，如同爆豪胜己一次次撞进他的身体里，心跳和爱意同样的失控，每到这时，绿谷出久难免想永远地占有，永远地被铭记——被标记，被爆豪胜己。他爱爆豪胜己，无法自拔，畏惧失去。或许也是作为Omega，他渴望与爱人，被爆豪胜己标记，在两人之间划下无法抹去的记号，像锁着两人手腕的镣铐，永无法被轻易分割。<br/>　　但爆豪胜己不能，作为Beta的爆豪胜己不能标记他。绿谷出久被爆豪胜己按着肩膀压进床内操弄，他几乎要高潮，肠肉在爆豪胜己一次次进出里小幅度地痉挛，双腿夹着爆豪胜己的腰，双臂搭在他的脖子上。绿谷出久面上是蒸一般的粉红，眼角更要红几分，落出的泪或许是生理性的，或许也不全是。<br/>　　爆豪胜己也像是要控制不住的样子，大半个身子俯在他身上，愈发快速地撞向他的臀肉，靠在他耳边反复说了几次废久我爱你，绿谷出久像是被烫得融化掉一半，泪愈发多了，心里却觉得好像哭也不必要。也紧紧抱着爆豪胜己喘息着念，小胜，小胜，却念几次才敢说一句我爱你，三个字一起溶进泪水里，不安一点都不余下了。<br/>　　因为和小胜一起，就总是毫无不安了。因为是小胜。<br/>　　恰巧是他爱的人；又理所当然是他爱的人。<br/>　　爆豪胜己弯下身偏头咬向绿谷出久后颈的腺体。Beta并无这种生理冲动，但他却这样做了。绿谷出久像是受了更大的刺激，爆豪胜己借机闯进生殖腔内，几下操弄便射了出来。但爆豪胜己并没有立刻退出来，两个人都倒在床上抱在一起，闭着眼睛喘息。<br/>　　半晌绿谷出久睁开眼睛，瞳中仿佛还含着湿润，他低声说，小胜。<br/>　　爆豪胜己看着绿谷出久，闭眼吻他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>